darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
Combo
Combos are boosts which give certain parameters (Attack, Defense, or HP) a boost if a party of monsters shares a similar quality. Only full parties with five different monsters will have combos. Partial parties or parties with a repeating monster will NOT receive combos. Normal Versions and + Versions of monsters count as different, meaning a party can have the A Version and A+ Version and still receive combos. Below is a list of the combos found in Dark Summoner: 5x - AA+ Combos Below are commonly used monster formations that utilize 5x combos. The player should determine which monsters they wish to use in the combo, and consider the skills/bp necessary/final team stats, along with the significant importance of agility. AA+ Wyrm AA+ Demon Variations: * Demon of Ruin + * Rioting Krups + AA+ Wyrm 5x - A+ Combos A+ Brute Variations: * Cruel Black Wings +, 12bp, Decrease Enemy Defense A+ Demon Rarity(A+), Impulse, Level, Species(Demon), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Balrog of Rage+ (24bp) (covert down) *Devil of Endless Night+ (23bp) *Paimon+ (21bp) *Astaroth the Accuser+ (20bp) (preemptive strike) *Deep Dark Demon+ (19bp) (Increase dodge rate) *Devil Ripper+ (17bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Devil of the Abyss+ (16bp) (Increase Party Attack) *Beelzebub+ (14bp) *Two-Faced Devil+ (17bp) *Chop Demon+ (17bp) A+ Wyrm Rarity(A+), Impulse, Level, Species(Wyrm), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Magma Dragon+ (27bp) *Magic Light Dragon+ (25bp) *Dragon of Uranus+ (22bp) *Demon Dragon, Kanna+ (20bp) *Nether World Dragon+ (20bp) *Furnace Dragon+ (18bp) *Dragon of Mars+ (16bp) A+ Wyrm Rarity(A+), Covert, Level, Species(Wyrm), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *Quetzalcoatl+ (24bp) *Lindwurm+ (19bp) (Agility Up) *Sky Dragon+ (15bp) *Dragonlord of Hellfire+ (13bp) *Raging Vritra+ (22bp) *Dragon of Jupiter+ (16bp) *Dragon of Mercury+ (22bp) : Note: Quetzalcoatl and Raging Vritra's Impulse Down skills will not stack. Also note that this is currently one of 2 possible formations which allows the player to achieve 5x combo combined with agility. A+ Brute Rarity(A+), Psycho, Level, Species(Brute), Winged : ATK +55%, DEF +35% *White Winged Oracle+ (16 bp) *Silvery Goddess Queen+ (14 bp) *Midnight Valkyrie+ (19 bp) *White Wings of Hope+ (21 bp) *White Winged Elite+ (12 bp) (Agility Up) *White Wing Sky Pirate+ (23 bp) *Divinity Bow Clarissa+ (19 bp) *Lord of Oppression+ (13 bp) *Sturdy White Wing+ (16 bp) : Note: This is currently one of 2 possible formations which allows the player to achieve 5x combo combined with agility. 4x - A+ Combos Below are commonly used monster formations that utilize 4x combos combined with agility. The player should determine which monsters they wish to use in the combo, and consider the skills/bp necessary/final team stats. A+ Demon Rarity A+, Impulse, Species (Demon), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * Flame Kagutsuchi + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Defence) * Cannonfire Demon + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Balrog of Rage + (24bp) (Covert Down) * Spite Devil Mage + (23bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Devil of Endless Night + (23bp) * Hellfield Devil Asura + (22bp) * Paimon + (21bp) * Blunt Blade Devil + (20bp) * Astaroth the Accuser + (20bp) * Silver Black Demon + (19bp) * Deep Dark Demon + (19bp) * Kali of Massacre + (17bp) * Devil of the Abyss + (16bp) * Adept Devil + (16bp) * Sear Djinn + (16bp) * Beelzebub + (14bp) (Venomous Breath) * Child of Pit + (13bp) (Agility Up) * Lord of Faith + (13bp) (Increase Party Defense) * Firebrand Demon + (11bp) * Lord of Gluttony + (10bp) * Devil Ripper + (17bp) : Note: This is the classic sin demon team. It features agility, along with a strong monster package, costing an impressive 113 bp to run. There are many options, and this is a very popular team. : Note 2: There seem to be some "winged" looking Monsters which don't count as winged, e.g. Draining Butcher". At least I tried it with a 'definitely winged team and the draining butcher didn't work as "winged bonus". I think, those are "crippled" wings on draining butcher... A+ Demon Rarity A+, Psycho, Species (Demon), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * Hatred Pledge Victoria + (30bp) * Lethargic Belphegor + (30bp) * Shadow Domain Demon + (25bp) * Death Call Covenant + (25bp) (Agility Up) * Blood Quencher Sekhmet + (23bp) * Dawn Lilin + (23bp) * Lewd Twist Lologi + (22bp) * Typhon the Sea Roarer + (21bp) * Moonlight Selene + (21bp) * Lust Demon + (17bp) * Evilmoth + (15bp) * Lord of Sloth + (12bp) * Thunderbrand Demon + (11bp) * Lord of Massacre + (10bp) : Note: This is the classic psycho demon team. It features agility along with a strong monster package, costing 133 bp to run. Again, many options, revolving primarily around Death Call Covenant. Can be very expensive. A+ Beast Rarity A+, Covert, Species (Beast), Level ATK +40%, DEF +35% * Mysterious Sentinel + (35bp) * Scorch Behemoth + (34bp) * Thundercloud Vulture + (34bp) * Beast Soul Knight + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) * Fangs of Terror + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Attack) * Silverback Warrior + (30bp) (Decrease Enemy Defense) * Cetus + (26bp) (Increase Pary Attack) * Bayard the Steel Horse + (22bp) (Agility Up) Note that you can get a x4 combo team with agility and can cost 155bp to run although three of the monsters don't have skills(unless through skill change).